


Once again, I'll tie this one sided string of fate to you

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, depressed rio, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: What do you do when the person you have been desperately pining for confides in you their love for another man?
Relationships: implied Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, unrequited Kikyo Rio/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Once again, I'll tie this one sided string of fate to you

“Rio, can I please talk to you about something?” Ren tentatively asked one day after practice. It wasn’t a strange thing, it was actually pretty often that Ren would come to Rio in his time of need to talk to him about whatever was currently troubling him. Rio would always listen and nod, sometimes a warm smile and other times offering a shoulder to cry on. No matter what the problem was, to Ren it seemed like Rio always knew the answer. He could trust him with anything, and he hoped that Rio felt the same way back, but sometimes he wasn't really sure. Rio was pretty much the opposite to him in every way, he was a genius, and someone who always knew how to talk to anyone he met, a stark contrast to the antisocial vocalist who had trouble reading simple social cues and facial expressions. Rio had always seemed brimming with confidence, unlike the anxiety ridden Ren who could only show his true self when he sung on stage. The only quality that Ren could see alike in both of them was their love for music, but that was a given with being in a band. 

“Ren what's troubling you?” Rio soothed as the two made their way behind the building to talk in peace. Rio had always secretly been glad that Ren only trusted him, above speaking to all the other members together. He placed a hand on the boys back and started rubbing circles, watching Rens conflicted expressions. Ren usually had trouble getting his words out in the way he really wanted to, and Rio was aware, so he would sit and wait until Ren had placed the words together correctly in his head and finally let them flush out. 

“It's about Asahi Nayuta.” Ren finally breathed, shaking a bit as he did and gripping the fabric on his pants tightly. Rio’s eyes widened, surprised to hear the familiar name of the vocalist that Ren had idolized for so long. He felt his gut drop and worry wash over him, had Asahi Nayuta done something to Ren? He couldn't help but think it, knowing Nayutas impudent attitude, and Rens childlike, innocent one. With his hand still placed on Ren’s back he felt a rise as he inhaled and his fingers flexed once more on his jeans, ready to continue with his worry.

He stuttered for a bit, as the shaking of his body became worse. He closed his eyes and a wave of nausea seemed to sweep over him, showing in his face, before he blurted out with a trembling voice, “I’ve known that I’m gay for a long time, but i've never actually ever met anyone I’ve really liked.” Rios eyes widened at this information and his hand froze up on Ren’s back, luckily Ren was already on a roll with what he was saying and couldn’t take the time to notice the change, “I think I really like Nayuta-kun,” His breath suddenly hitched as he turned to grab Rio’s arm with a pull, “I think I’ve fallen in love with Nayuta-kun and I don’t know what to do!” He ended with a sob as tears rolled down his face. Rio sat still staring, as Ren’s usually non expressive face was scrunched up into a miserable mess. As Ren’s sobs became louder Rio finally snapped back to the reality of the situation. He grabbed the back of Ren’s head and pulled it into his chest as he wrapped his arms around his body. He used his hands to rub circles into the boys back once again to urge to rest of his tears out. He hesitant started whispering soft “It’s alright.”’s into Ren’s ear, but he wasn't really sure who he was saying them for.

To be completely truthful, Rio had found himself falling for Ren as soon as he had met him, back when Ren tried so desperately to beg Rio to join Argo Navis, and of course it had worked. Rio had initially joined to try and fill a gaping hole in his heart. He had been alone, until Ren had come forth and made in known that he actually really wanted him, and he really needed him. No one had made him feel that way before, and it was exactly what he needed to hear in his depressed state of mind at the time. Because of this Rio had created an unhealthy attachment with the boy. He could never confess his feeling, for fear he would be rejected and called horrible things like gross and despicable, he had heard it so many time, “Boys can’t like boys!”, even when he had been popular and successful he still had heard the whispers in the locker rooms and throughout the hallways of his school, “That's Rio of the baseball team! He looks cool but you better watch out, he’s a disgusting fucking homo!”. When he had been on these teams, and joined all these groups, he knew he wasn’t really wanted for the person he was, only for the skill he possessed, and it pained him beyond belief. When he met Ren, It felt like a beam of light shining down on him from heaven, a person who truly seemed to care, and he had soon found that the rest of the band did as well. He never dared to destroy this by coming out and showing the others his true self, but here Ren, his first true love, was confession his love for another man, and it wasn’t him. If he had come out before, could Ren have fallen for him instead? 

“Rio. What do I do!” Ren cried once again rubbing his face against the boys chest. He was so obviously trying to stifle his cries, and as much as it pained Rio to see, he felt a disgusting rush of jealousy deep in the pit of his stomach. He was so tempted to tell him to give it up, and that it was disgusting what he really wanted, just like he had been told so many times. If he destroyed his chances with Nayuta, would Ren come back to him crying again? And then could he have Ren just to himself? It seemed like a good possibility for a second, only a split second, but when Rio realized the horrible things he had just thought he wanted for Ren, it made him truly disgusted at himself. How could he become like all those people he had so desperately hated for all those years? How could he hurt someone after he had already felt how horrible it had been. How could he say he really loves someone if this is all he could feel when they were crying in his arms?

Rio lifted his hand to the sobbing boys head and ran his fingers through his hair, partially to calm the boy and partially to calm himself. The world had matured since Rio had come out, more people were more accepting these days, he acknowledged. Despite that he still couldn't help but worry. Now it wasn't even the jealousy, it was the worry about what such an ill tempered person such as Nayuta could do if he heard of Rens little puppy love. He could rip him apart with his words and completely destroy him, or he could out him to the world and possibly ruin his music career before it had even began.

“Ren, do you think Nayuta-kun likes you back?” He had to confirm, he was holding on to a small ray of hope that possible, hopefully, Nayuta had told Ren he feels some sort of way for him. In the end though, Rio wasn’t sure what he could trust from Ren, he was anxious and couldn’t pick up on social cues, not to mention he was extremely dense, he could easily misunderstand anything Nayuta had said if it wasn't extremely direct, and it worried Rio to his core.

“I don't know,” Ren sobbed once more but continued with shaky breathes, “But last time I was with him he grabbed my hand and he held it, i’m not sure what that means but I was hopeful for a second.” Ren continued sobbing. Rio smiled sadly at him, when you were in love every little thing seemed like a hint that the other person like you back, when usually it was just that person being their normal selves. Rio couldn't really be sure though of course, with Rens skewed way of seeing the world and other people's actions.

“Ren if you feel that Nayuta likes you, I think you should say something. It’s scary, I know, and you have to be careful because some people will do horrible things if they find out you’re…” Rio couldn't find the courage to say it out loud and lapsed into silence instead. Ren either didn’t care or didn’t notice because his breathed slowly stilled and his tears stopped.

“You really think I should say something?” He asked, eyes filling with some sort of worried hope. Although it hurt him horribly Rio gave an encouraging smile and slid his hands to the boys arms. With a little squeeze he assured him,

“There's no use in keeping feelings bottled up, even if it can mean a horrible rejection, it’s better to get it over with than let the feelings fester and create a inexistent hope.” He spoke from experience. Ren stared right at him, with eyes ready to cry again at a moments notice, but instead he he nodded his head and turned away. 

“I think I understand…” He mumbled, still not able to bring himself to look at Rio. He was probably feeling some sort of immense shame, Rio reasoned, falling in love with a guy who could completely ruin him if he found out, and having to confess these feelings that could destroy him to one of his friends when he is not even sure if they would push him away for it. Rio nodded although Ren couldn't see.

“Please tell me if anything ever happens regarding...this” Once again Rio just couldn't bring himself to say the word, he was aware he probably sounded like a horrible person to Ren at the moment, but he just couldn’t seem to let it out, “I’m not sure how comfortable you are about this topic, so you don't need to tell any of the other members if you don't want to, and of course I will keep this between us.” He saw Ren nod from behind, and take in another shaky breath.

“Thank you, Rio.” Ren finally answered, “I think I’m going to go now.” and without turning back around ren had fled the scene, leaving Rio alone in the alleyway with just his thoughts. 

“I really don’t know what to do now.” Rio finally admitted feeling his legs give out as he slid down the wall with his head in hand. He could feel the sting of tears, that had been threatening him since they had begun speaking, in the back of his throat and the corner of his eyes, and it finally all flooded out. Rio was left alone sobbing, no one to cling to and no one to confide in but himself. 

It was the same as it always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written angst before so....lol


End file.
